Child of Legend: The Next Heroes
by kimanicat99
Summary: Just months after the heroes have defeated Gaia and have gone back to "normal" lives, someone has to threaten the balance of power here on Olympus. But the threat isn't what you think. The threat are now Demi-gods, themselves. But now, the only question is, which side will you chose? Will you defend the Olympians? Or will take their throne, for yourself. Yes, this is a CLOSED SYOC!
1. Prologue and Form

**Hey guys, so I ws going to make this my own little story without the OC's but it didn't feel right without you guys being apart of it! So, this is going to be the prologue and the form is going to be on my profile since it can't be in the actual story(?). But here we are, this is going to be about 6-9 new demi-gods and this is going to take place five months after the battle with Gaia and the gang is now living a somewhat normal life. Then all of sudden, everything is turned upside down. Again. We will see the original heroes in this, alot. And one of the new demi-gods is my OC, Gwen daughter of Neptune. Anyways, here's the prologue.**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I sat and watched my mom's lightly golden blonde hair bounce as she jogged around the pool. But I didn't really care. And neither did she. My mom never taught me the dangers of running around the pool. My neighbor, Mrs. Mendez or, as I call her Mommy, did. I call my real mother plain old mom. But I don't really think she minds.

Vivian Forbes, a gorgeous 36 year old with long and wavy bright blonde hair and big bright brown eyes and fair skin, even though we live in Arizona and have for almost four years now. And that seems to be the only thing that I enherited from her. The lack of ability to tan. Other than that, you really couldn't tell that I was her daughter. I, Gwyneth Forbes, had sea green eyes and long black hair that eventually became very loose waves. I was also pretty tall for a girl, reaching 5'9' and a half. And, according to Mommy I was too skinny for my own good. But I honestly wouldn't change a thing about me.

"Hey! Earth to Gwyneth." A really soft voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up and see my neighbor and bestfriend Mia Mendez. She had her small hands on her hips rolling her eyes. She then looked up to my mom. "Hey Aunt Viv!"

My mom looked up and saw Mia and smiled her beautiful smile that showed extremely deep dimples that only showed when she laughed, smiled or talked about something pationately. Again, my dimple weren't that deep and the only time they showed was when I cheesed so... not many know I have dimples. My mom made her way over to us and was about to give Mia a hude but then settle with a kiss on the cheek. "I would hug you but, I stink and I'm sweaty."

"Yeah," I began sarcastically, while snorting, "Because you jogged around the pool."

"Maybe if you jogged you wouldn't be so tired in P.E." My mom retorted.

"Maybe if I tried bronzer I wouldn't be so pale." I title my head to make it seem like I was really contemplating the possibility.

"And besides Auntie, P.E in Arizona should be illegal. I mean, talk about having a heat stroke younge." Mia explained to my defense.

My mom sighed. "With the way you two dress, you're still hot?" She asked eyeing me and Mia.

"What do you mean with 'the way we dress'? You dress worse than us!" I retaliated. My mom had on really short shorts and a very tight tank top. I could understand why she would be worried about Mia with her collection of sandals and millions of sundresses or skirts. Today, which was a pretty hot day, she had on a white sundress with gold sandals and her light brown hair was in a cute little loose bun. Me, on the other hand, hand on simple black flats (that I hate), white shorts that weren't as short as my mother's and a black tank top with a white denim cropped jacket. If anything, compared to my mother, we are saints. Okay, maybe I'm being too over dramatic.

"I'm working out!" My mother protested. I rolled my eyes. I stood, which caused me to tower over both my mom and Mia. "Well, see yah later, mom. Off to school." I picked up my bag and was headed put to the gate when Nick Darren waltz out of the house and into the back yard with his rob on.

"Good morning ladies" _He _sung, "and Gwyneth." He said harshly. I hated this fat pig with a passion. I don't know where my mom fount this sorry excuse for a human but wherever she found him, she need to give him back. He was short and fat and balding wtha greasy head. He was also two steps away from becoming a pervert. The way he stared at my mom made me gag and mad at the same time but when his gaze fell on sweet Mia I grew angry. I'm pretty sure he hasn't made a move on me is because my mom would be the first person I tell if he ever put a hand on me. Also because I'm not as petite as my mom or Mia and, according to a lot of people, I was "as skinny as a twig". Plus my hair's too dark and my eyes are too green for him. But I was glad he looked at me with feeling was mutual.

He made his way over to my mom and, even though I wasn't facing that direction, I could tell he grabbed my mom's butt and then he leaned in and gave her a wet kiss. While kissing, my mom began to laugh and her dimples began to show. I groaned. _How could she kiss him? Let him touch her?_

"You got school right?" Nick asked. I nor Mia answered him. Mia hasn't even really paid attention to him. She only watched me because she knew on of theses days I was going to kill him. "Then get out!" He hissed. I turned to my mom. _How could you let him talk to me like this? _It seemed like my mom could hear my thoughts and looked down. "Well, are you going?"

I looked back at Nick and glared, and then I walked out. The way to school was quiet. Which was weired because Mia could talk for days. When we got to school, me and Mia seperated. Because of my dyslexia and ADHD (I know right, completely unlucky because I have BOTH), I was sent to the "special" class. So me and Mia went our seperate ways. In class, i always keep to myslelf and people allow me to do so. So, when the new girl tries to talk me, it pissed me off to be honest. The girl is gorgeous, seriously. Everyone looks at her. I'm not sure what her name is or who _she_ is but everyone looks at her. And I seem to be the only one she likes to talk to in class.

Today, we all had to choose a partner to work with. We were all going out and trying to identify life in the desert. Since we lived in Arizona, we should know what it's like living in humid and hot weather. We also know the dangers of the desert and blah, blah, blah! But when I wanted to work by myself, guess who decied tp approach me._ Her._

"Gwyneth Forbes, right?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded, "In the flesh. Why?"

She kept her smile, "I'm Lamia Sanders. Want to be partners?"

I hummed to myself and pretended to be deep n thought, "If you want me to be honest, no. Not at all."

The girl laughed and shook her head, "you're my partner."

I frowned, "No, I'm not."

She looked at me, "And who's going to stop me?" Now that I'm looking at this girl and there's something I didn't notice before. Her eyes are grey and intense. Her stare is cold and distant. I wonder what she's thinking as she looks at me. _Why is she so pale? Her eyes are so weird. God, she's a twig. _This is what goes through people's heads. Most of the time. "Well?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked. I didn't remember what she was asking me and I suddenly had the feeling to get up and start moving so I quickly stood, towering over her like I did most girls and sighed, "Come on."

She smiled but the more I look at her, the more I can tell the smile was fake. Her smile, although kind and charming and beautiful, did not reach her eyes which were, like I said, cold and distant. I turned away from her and began walking out with the rest of the class. As we walked, people kept turning in our direction. Maybe it was because I beautiful chick like her is with someone as basic as me. Whatever.

We were outside and the teacher was talking on and on about the climent and the types of animals that live in it. Really, the only things that I really knew that lived out here were lizards. The teacher was going on and on about a load of crap so I tuned out and yawned every now and then. I didn't really pay attention to Lamia, who I could tell from my side vision that she glanced at me for a long time before looking away. She did this for a while until I finally got annoyed and turned to her.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, irritation radiating from my voice.

She smiled. And this smile caused me to freeze. There was something different about this smile. This smile, the way her lips curled, were sadistic and mischievous but that wasn't it. the smile reached her eyes, for once. "I was just admiring you. You're really pretty."

_Pretty._ That's funny. Okay, now she's just messing with me. "Thanks?" I wanted to punch her and smack her for lying like that but I didn't even really want to know why she said it. I sighed and looked ahead, 'Look, if you're saying this so I can like you more, stop. Okay. Just stop."

Lamia laughed and looked ahead as well. "So that's it. That's why you hardly ever smile, why you rarely notice the looks people give you. The looks boys give you."

I frowned and turned to her, "What are you talking about? Boys don't give me looks."

She turned to me and smirked, "That's what's wrong with you. You're _insecure_."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not _insecure_." But wasn't I? _Insecure. _I hate that word. I am not insecure.

She smiled one last time before grabbing my hand, "Come on. I have someone I want you to meet." She began walking away from the rest of the group and I wanted to protest, I should have protested but I didn't. A part of e was still a little struck on insecure and I couldn't help it. When she finally stopped, I looked around, confused on where we were at first but then I realized we were in the pool room. We take swimming during freshman and sophomore year. You either take swimming or Health and my mom signed me up for health. I didn't question it, I didn't really care. But I'd never really seen this room and now I was more confused than ever because I didn't know why I was in here.

"It's about time." A voice said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to find a guy crouched by the edge of the pool. He was looking into the water like he was deep into thought. The room was kind of dark, with the lights being off and the only real light coming through here was the lights from the control room, which was deserted.

Lamia stepped forward, "It's her. It has to be her." Are they talking about me?

The boy looked up at me and it was then, that I realized how striking he was. He had messy blond hair that curled and tanned skin that made him seem like some Australian beach boy. He was tall, like, really tall, and he had pretty Roman features. He was the closest thing I had ever seen to something so beautiful as a god. Wait, what? Okay, pause. First of all, that was not me, not exactly. I don't describe guys as gods or gorgeous, heck, I barely look at guys. But he was gorgeous.

"What's your name?" He asked. His voice was smooth too.

"Gwyneth." I said looking down. I didn't know why, I wasn't usually shy but this guy unnerves me.

"You're skinny."

Okay, that's when I was back to normal, "I'm not skinny just tall and smaller than usual." I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

He smirked and nodded walking towards me and Lamia. I frowned and took a small step back while Lamia looked down and moved to the side. "So, can I ask you something?"

I shrugged, "I don't care."

He nodded, "Can I experiment on you?"

I frowned, "What?"

That's when he took a silver dagger, adorned in weird and intricate designs and he continued walking towards me. "I just need to test something." I frowned and tried to take another step back but Lamia grabbed my arm with a tight and firm grip and her nails dug into my skin, causing me wince. the next thing I knew, I was staring at grey eyes with something cold and firm in my stomach. His eyes, were a stormy grey. They remind me of storm clouds, his eyes are shadowy and shades of medium greys and dark greys. But his eyes were the only thing stormy. The look in his eyes were stormy as well. Like any moment now, he'd burst and a disaster would happen.

"Why?" Was the only thing I could croak out.

He smiled sadistically and moved some hair away from my face. Creep. "This is only a test. You see, the world needs to change. The world needs to be changed. And we only need a few powerful demigods because we will one day rule."

"What?" _Demigod. _Why did that rule stick out to me?

He pushed the dagger in deeper and I gasped, "Like I said, this was only a test." He kept pushing farther and farther and the pain became extremely vivid

He kept the silver dagger in stomach as I just stood there frozen. Then suddenly, the ground shook for a second and he looked as though he was caught off guard. In this second, I took my free hand slapped him as hard as I could and lift my knee and kneed him in the groin. The knife slid out of my stomach and I couldn't help the cough that came from they throat. Blood spat out of my mouth but I didn't have time to dwell on that because Lamia tried to grab me but I simply tried to fling her off of my arm which only result her the both of us falling into the pool. My nose and eyes started burning from the chlorine and Lamia quickly let of my arm. I opened my eyes which burned slightly but it eventually subsided and suddenly I felt so much better, like I was charged with energy. I swam back to the top of the pool and climbed out of it. My hand automatically went to my stab wound and felt not pain. There was nothing there.

I heard a laugh and looked up to see the guy laughing by the doorway, "Interesting. Born of the sea, I see." Lamia looked at me and frowned. "I'll leave her to you, Lamia." He the walked out and I frowned.

"Wait!" I yelled quickly standing up. Lamia took off her belt and suddenly, it turned into a silver whip that looked extremely sharp. "What the..."

Lamia frowned, "I'm so sorry. We can't risk you. I wish you could have joined us, it'd be nice to have another girl in the ranks but you're to powerful I see."

I was struck frozen, confused by everything that's happening. I was confused and bewildered. Then, I saw her fling her arm and the whip slashed the side of my face and I fell backwards on my back. I gasped and looked up at her just when the whip was coming straight towards my face. I was slow to react and my eye was the cost. A straight line pieced the side of my face and I felt the blood dripping my eyes. I panting and could feel tears form in my eyes and blood drip out of my eye. I looked into a mirror and that I had to slices on my face and my right was closed with a line going through it. I couldn't help it anymore. I saw from the side of my eye, Lamia began to move the whip again I couldn't help it. It just happened. I screamed as loud as I could, which was pretty loud. Surprising loud. I've never risen my voice before so this was odd to me. But I screamed.

And when I scream, Lamia stopped moving.;'

When I screamed the ground shook.

When I screamed, I heard louder screams coming from the hall.

As I screamed, Lamia came behind me and grabbed a bat, knocking me into the water. The last thing I remember before everything faded to black is Lamia running away and a voice running away and... goat legs?

* * *

**That was the prologue. If you're confused, good and sorry. If you have ideas about who these people are and if Gwen's dead and who the hell was Lamia and the cute dude, all I can say is, Lamia and the guy were both demi-gods. All I can tell you is yes, they are going to try to rule the world. How and why, you'll have to wait and see. Now, this is what I need from you guys:**

**Both girls and boys!**

**Both Greek and Roman!**

**No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stews.**

**Your character has to have attributes of their godly parents, whether it's looks, personality or both.**

**Make the weapons unique but no guns! **

**Make powers and abilities unique but tie I into their godly parents.**

**I need villains and heroes.**

**Only submit children of Olympians for now!**

**Be descriptive. Please.**

**Be creative and original. This is not first comes, first serve.**

**And DO NOT REVIEW YOUR CHARACTER. ONLY PM!**

**Put your characters name on the topic**

**And here's the form:**

Name:

Gender:

Godly Parent (Greek or Roman):

Hero or Villains:

Appearance(This includes, height, eye color, skin tone, piercings, body type, facial features, hair. Be descriptive):

Personality (Again, be descriptive!):

Fatal Flaw (Describe):

Early Life/ History:

Family (This is your human family. Describe race, traditions, ect):

Weapon:

Power/ Abilities:

Favs (Just list your favorite color, food, activities, ect):

How do you feel about your character dying?:

How would your character feel if someone close to them died?:

How would your character feel if they killed someone?:

How is does your character feel about their godly parent?:

Romance?:

What does your character think of:

Percy-

Jason-

Annabeth-

Piper-

Leo-

Thalia-

Nico-

Hazel-

Frank-

Reyna-

Rachel-


	2. Update!

**Hey there guys, I just wanted to give you guys a quick little update! First off, I'm so happy with the submissions you all are giving me, They're awesome. But there's something that I'm HIGHLY peeved about. I'm not excepting that many demigods anyways but I still want variety! That being said, please do not send in another child of Athena, Apollo or Demeter. If you do, your character wont get picked, period. I also need some villains. Here is a list of demigods I would like to see:**

**Children of Hephaestus (I really want this!)**

**Children of Ares (But do not barricade my inbox with them!)**

**Children of Aphrodite**

**Children of Hades**

**And also, GIVE ME SOME VILLAINS!**

**I would like to see some Demeter, Aphrodite and Ares villains.**

**DO NOT SEND ME ANY TYPE OF CHILD OF ARTEMIS OR HERA! PERIOD!**

**Well, that's it. Sorru, but I had to put that out there. Also, if you have sent me some oc's already, don't worry. I have told you if I have accepted you and if I haven't said anything you're most likely on the wait list. Meaning, I still want to see more characters before I accept you. :) With that said, xoxo, and have a great day!**


	3. Characters!

**Hey there guys! First thing first, I would like to say thank you to everyone who submitted these characters, they were all awesome! I am sorry to those of you that were not picked and if I told you, you were picked but your characters name was not on here, please pm me. And I must say, I was a little disappointed I got NO children of Hephaestus but whatever.**

**Now, before I put the list out there are a few things I would like to say. First, I am not going to tell who's an villain or who's a hero. Your fatal flaws have helped me determine some very important plot twist for the future and I really enjoyed your fatal flaws. So, I'm going to tell you guys the fatal flaw of Gwen.**

**Gwen's fatal flaw is that she's insecure. She often second guesses herself and even though she doesn't like to be belittled, she does it to herself she doubts herself as well.**

**And there you have it. My girls fatal flaw. Now, it is time to see the cast!**

**~Joy Wilson daughter of Apollo**

**~Jessica Jones daughter of Apollo**

**~Lori Sawyer daughter of Apollo**

**~Alexander Tyr son of Nike**

**~Maia Dawson daughter of Ares**

**~Hadley Grant daughter of Athena**

**~Christopher Spence son of Athena**

**~Laurel Bradley daughter of Demeter**

**~Phoenix Beckett daughter of Hades**

**~Skylar Greystone daughter of Zeus**

**~Selena Landon...(I'm going to leave it at that!)**

**~Gwyneth Forbes daughter of Neptune (my oc)**

* * *

**And there you have it, the cast! Some of you may die. Some of you will die! Some villains and some heroes will die. If you can't handle the possibly... LEAVE and never come back. And also, the oc's are not the only one's that will have some sacrifices, the original heroes aren't safe either :D**

**have a good night! XoXo, ****Kimanicat99**


End file.
